


Lucifer's Soulmate

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Lucifer's Soulmate

When God commanded something of you there was no way you could refuse.   Which is how Lucifer came to stay at the bunker. Not that it went over well with anyone, Lucifer included. 

“Are you crazy? I’m sorry but no.  He can’t stay here,” Sam told Chuck, who was standing next to his son in the library.

“Trust me, I don’t want to be here either,” Lucifer snapped, his arms crossed.

“Well none of you have a choice,” Chuck proclaimed loudly. “It’s temporary.”

“No,” Dean stated.

You were watching the archangel, recently placed back in his Nick vessel.   Something felt different.  You could feel the fear and anger radiating off of him. He didn’t have his grace and he wasn’t sure why it had stopped working.

“He has no grace,” you said softly, still studying him.

All four men turned to look at you. “How did you know that?” Lucifer snapped.

“I…. I don’t know. I can feel it. Your anger.  You don’t know why it’s gone…..”

Lucifer looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach, he was almost doubled over backing away from you with a look of horror in his eyes. “No. Father, no. Don’t do this to me.”

Chuck sighed. “I have no control over it my son. It’s what your souls wanted.”

“Not a disgusting human!” Lucifer thundered.

“Will someone tell us what’s going on?” Dean demanded.

“Y/N and Lucifer.  They are soulmates. That’s why she was able to notice his grace was missing and feel his emotions.  When soulmates are near each other they can pick up on emotions.”

“Soulmates?” you whispered.

“Don’t worry little human. I have no intentions of being in your life.” Lucifer sneered, making his way towards the steps. 

Chuck pointed his finger at Lucifer, stopping him in his tracks. “Not so fast son. You are staying here. Like it or not.”

Lucifer spun around, angry. “I will not stay here in this bunker with the Winchesters and their pet. I will not be forced to hide. And I will not be forced into having a cockroach as a soulmate.”

“Excuse me?” you snapped. “Cockroach? Listen you son of a bitch, do you think I want Satan as my soulmate? Do you think as a kid my prince charming was the fucking devil? No way. So back off. You don’t have to worry.  Your angelic virtue is safe with me. I have no desire to have anything to do with you. Chuck, find somewhere else for him to hide.”

“She’s not going to be soulmates with the devil Chuck, get him out before I gank him,” Dean said, taking a step forward.

“I’d like to see you try. I may not have my grace but my vessel is still bigger and stronger than you Winchester,” Lucifer said, stepping towards Dean. 

Chuck sighed. “Can we all just calm down? Their souls have bonded, nothing can change that.  But it’s really not the issue right now. There is a rogue fallen angel who doesn’t understand why I spared Lucifer.  He has separated from Heaven and is hunting Lucifer down.  Without his grace Lucifer is an easy target. I need a safe place for him until the angel can be found and destroyed.”

“Why not just kill this rogue Chuck?” Sam asked. “Or put a protection shield on Lucifer?”

“He’s using special wards to hide from me, wards powered by Hell. I can’t find him.   I’m not asking you boys. I’m telling you.  Lucifer will stay here in the safety of the bunker until Bernael is found and dealt with.” Chuck said, before disappearing. 

* * *

 

The first few days passed quickly.  Lucifer refused to leave the guest room, much to everyone’s relief, and Cas was staying at the bunker to help keep everything calm.  It made you feel better to know your angel friend was there and it gave you the opportunity to question him about this soulmate thing.

You learned every angel had a soulmate.  Most of the time it was another angel but occasionally it could be a human.  An angel could meet his or her soulmate a hundred times and not know who they were until your souls decide it was time to bond.   For you and Lucifer that bonding happened when Chuck brought him to the bunker.

It was a week before Lucifer finally came out of hiding.  He began splitting his time between the library and his room.  Chuck checked in every couple days.  They hadn’t found the angel yet, but were working on a few leads.  He still wasn’t sure what had caused Lucifer’s grace to fail.  There were no spells, curses, or blocks placed on or around him. His vessel had been rebuilt to correctly contain his grace.  Chuck was at a loss.

You tried to avoid Lucifer at all costs.  You were still baffled by the soulmate thing.  Sure he was in an extremely good looking vessel, but he was the devil.   He apparently had no desire to have anything to do with you and you weren’t jumping for the chance to be around him either.  Yet you found yourself thinking about him often, reaching out to see what emotions you could feel coming off of him.  You didn’t tell anyone, but you were doing extra research to try and figure out what happened to his grace. 

* * *

 

Sam, Cas, and Dean were out on a hunt.  They had reluctantly left you behind with Lucifer but promised to send Cas to check in frequently.  Lucifer had spent most the day in the library and you were in your bedroom watching Netflix.

“Fuck!” you heard Lucifer shout from the kitchen.  You climbed out of bed and put your robe on, making your way down the hallway.  You saw Lucifer standing by the stove, the sleeve of his shirt had clearly been burnt and he was shaking his hand in a fast motion.

“Are you okay?” you asked quietly from the doorway.

“Fine,” he snapped, instantly dropping his hand and turning back towards the stove where he was mixing something in an old pan. 

You slowly made your way over to him, reaching down and taking his hand in both of yours, holding it tightly to prevent him from yanking away. “You burned yourself.”

You could see his jaw twitch.  “It will heal.”

“Lucifer, you don’t have your grace.  It isn’t going to just heal and you need to clean it to prevent infection,” you said gently. 

“I do not need nor do I want your assistance.”

You ignored the stab of pain his words caused.  “I don’t care,” you ground out, yanking his hand to the sink and turning the cold water on.  You heard him hiss when it hit the burn and you grinned in satisfaction.

Reaching up for the first aid kit above the refrigerator, you pulled out the burn cream and a wrap before turning your attention to the clearly pissed off archangel.  “Dry your hand off,” you snapped.  “What are you making anyways? You don’t eat.”

Glaring at you, he grabbed a towel and did as you asked. “I found a recipe in one of the books that might bring my grace back.” 

You made quick work of putting the cream on his hand, barely touching his skin, and wrapped the wound in a cloth bandage. “There. Leave it on for now and it will feel a lot better tomorrow.” You reached over and grabbed the book he had been looking at. “This won’t work.  You know it won’t, so why try it?”

“I need my grace back. I need to get out of this awful trap and away from you.”

You turned quickly to flee the kitchen and his cruel words and icy stare without another word.  

* * *

 

The next day you were doing research for Sam when Lucifer walked into the library.   He sat further down the table from you and picked up the book he had been reading.   You remained silent, desperate to escape the room but not wanting to show the angel he had chased you off.  Eventually you became so wrapped up in your reading you were able to forget he was there and it wasn’t until you were trying to decipher a passage in Enochian and became frustrated that you remembered.

“Why do you keep sighing? I can’t concentrate,” he growled at you.

“I can’t decipher this paragraph. I didn’t know I was sighing,” you explained.

“What language?”

You looked at him in confusion. “It’s in Enochian.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me? Instead you sat there making that horrible noise a countless number of times?”

“It’s not like  you have been very approachable Lucifer,” you snapped, standing up so fast you knocked your chair back and turning to leave the room.  Before you could reach the doorway he was in front of you.

“Give me the book,” he said, holding his hand out.

You handed him the book and took several steps back as he read the passage. “It’s instructions for a potion to destroy a Raksa.”

“A Raksa? That can’t be right, they are hunting a werewolf,” you grabbed your phone and called Sam only to find out they were one step ahead of you and had already figured out what they were hunting.  And that Dean had already been cursed.   “I’m going to pack a bag Sam, I’ll call Cas when I’m ready.”

“Where are you going?” Lucifer asked, still standing in front of you.

“To help my brothers. Dean’s been cursed.”

“You can’t go.  A Raksa is nothing to mess with.”

“I don’t care. They are my family and I will always help people I care about.”

"You are a foolish creature,” Lucifer said leaving the room, but not before you felt a surprising emotion coming from him.  _Admiration_. 

* * *

 

After you returned from helping the Winchesters with the Raksa things shifted between you and Lucifer.  He wasn’t any nicer towards you, and you still avoided him as much as you could, but when you ended up in the same room together you were able to exist in a peaceful silence instead of slinging hateful words.

This time you were both in the kitchen.   You were making yourself a sandwich while Lucifer was stirring up a bunch of herbs in boiling water, determined to try another potion to bring his grace back.   You heard the cheap cell phone Chuck gave him go off twice in a row and when you felt an overwhelming wash of anger and fear coming from him you turned in time to see him close the text message and leave the kitchen.

You turned his concoction off, placing the smelly pan in the sink and ate your lunch before deciding to seek him out.  You knew he didn’t want you around, but you were worried about the level of fear you felt.

“Lucifer?” you said softly, knocking on his door.  After trying a few more times you pushed the door open and stepped into his private space.  There was nothing that showed anyone had been spending half their time there.  Nothing personal. No mess.  Glancing at the desk you noticed the map of the surrounding county, an abandoned industrial park circled in red, and his cell phone.

Picking up his phone, you checked his text messages, finding the first text he received.  _4:00 pm. Rodier Park._   You didn’t have to look the number up to know who sent it. You had felt his fear earlier.  You knew who it was.  You dropped the phone, not bothering to read the second text.

“Where is Lucifer?” You demanded, running into the library.

“No idea. He asked to borrow one of the old cars from the garage and took off twenty minutes ago.” Dead replied, taking a sip of his beer.

“What? Dean! Why didn’t you stop him! He’s going to meet Bernael,” you cried out.

“Well A, I had no idea that’s what he was doing, he usually doesn’t fill me in on his plans, and B, I don’t care. Let them fight this out. All I promised Chuck was a roof over his head,” Dean replied.

You sat down next to the man who had been your oldest brother for as long as you could remember. “Dean. I know you don’t want to accept it, but Lucifer is my soulmate.  If he dies I’m going to lose my other half.  He may not like me, and he may not want this, but my soul is already bonded to his, regardless of what our relationship right now is.   I can’t lose him. What if the destruction of his soul causes damage to mine?” you said.

Dean sighed. “That’s not your only reason is it?”

You looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes. “I don’t expect you to ever understand Dean, but I am falling in love with him.  He’s not the devil anymore. He’s just Lucifer. A broken, angry, confused, and out of place angel.  And I know he hates me and won’t love me back, but I can’t let something happen to him.”

“Alright.  Go get Sam. Let’s go help the freaking devil,” Dean said, making a face. 

* * *

 

The boys entered the warehouse first.  Lucifer was standing in the middle of the giant room, a look of anger and shock on his face when he saw them.

“You are not needed here,” he growled, glaring at Dean.

“Did you think I was going to let you do this alone Lucifer?” He froze when he heard you speak as you stepped from behind the Winchesters.

“Why have you come?” he whispered, the anger in his voice radiating across the room.

“Because like it or not we are soulmates and I can’t let you die because your foolish pride won’t let you ask for help,” you replied.

“You don’t know anything. Leave. Now!” he boomed.

Before you could reply the door banged open and a vicious wind blew through the room, knocking the broken furniture around and stirring up the debris from the floor.

Lucifer looked back at you, standing between the brothers with your angel blade drawn.  “Get her out of here!” he yelled above the noise at Sam, a look that almost resembled panic on his face.

Sam seemed to realize there was a problem and he turned in time to see Bernael walk in and head right for you, not Lucifer.

Sam reached for you, his fingers just brushing against the sleeve of your coat before he was gone.  

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” Dean cried out, hitting the ground next to his brother. “Where are we?”

Sam looked around the woods, “I have no idea but we have to get back. It’s a trap. He wasn’t after Lucifer, he’s after Y/N.”

“Why would he be after her?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know but Lucifer knew. That’s why he wanted her gone.”

“Shit. Cas!” Dean yelled, “Chuck!”

* * *

 

You spun, realizing the Winchesters were gone.  “What did you do to them?” you screamed, moving your blade in front of you as the rogue angel continued to stride towards you. Bernael whipped his arm to the side and you went flying into the wall. Your blade hitting the floor with a clang as your body fell to the ground. 

“Bernael!” you heard Lucifer cry out.  “I’m here.  I’m what you wanted.”

Bernael grabbed your hair, pulling  you up from the floor.  “I’m going to get what I want Lucifer, I’m going to carve your soul into little pieces like you deserve. Starting with the half she carries.”

“No!” Lucifer cried out from across the room as he watched the angel drive his blade through your heart.

The frozen look of shock on your face and the blood that ran from your mouth before you fell caused a reaction so primal in the archangel that he wasn’t sure he understood it.  He threw his hand up, feeling his lost grace burn through him before he destroyed Bernael with a flick of his wrist.  He looked at his hand in shock for a moment before moving towards you, the world suddenly silent around him as he knelt by your side. 

“Y/N?” He said gently, pushing the hair from your face.  He could feel you barely had any life left.

Placing his fingers to your forehead, he began to pray.  He needed his grace to work just one more time. He needed to be able to heal your body so your soul didn’t pass on.  Your beautiful soul, the soul he had been denying for way to long. “Come back to me foolish girl,” he whispered, feeling his grace flow.  He closed his eyes in relief, focusing on sending his grace through your body.

You sat up slowly “What happened? Where are Sam and Dean?”

Lucifer wiped the blood from your lips and chin with his thumb.  “He sent them away, I’m sure my brother has already gone to fetch them. Are you okay?”

You nodded, looking over at the dead angel.  “You found your grace.”

“I did.  Just in time.”

“Thank you,” you said, moving to stand up.

He helped you up. “Why did you come?”

“I told you before Lucifer. I will always help the people I care about. Why did you come to meet him knowing you were walking into your destruction?”

“He gave me an ultimatum.  I meet him here or he was going to destroy something very important to me.”

“What?”

“You,” Lucifer said, his hands coming up to cup your face. “He threatened to kill you if I didn’t show up.”

“But you hate me,” you said, looking up at him in confusion.

“I could feel your hurt every time I lashed out at you.  I also could feel your joy when you tasted good food, and I could feel your amusement when Sam teased Cas. I felt your fear when you thought your brothers were in danger.   You are unlike any human I have ever known Y/N.”

“Lucifer?” you whispered.

“I don’t hate you.  I’ve fallen in love with you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry it took you almost dying for me to realize what I felt was love.”

“I love you too Lucifer,” you said softly, smiling at the happiness you felt coming from him before he leaned down and gently kissed you.

“What the hell? We are in a panic trying to get back to you and you’re making out with the devil?” you heard Dean snap and you turned to see the boys and Cas staring at you.

“You’re okay!” you shouted, pulling away from Lucifer to fling yourself in their embrace.

“Brother, you have your grace back,” Cas stated, staring at Lucifer.

“I don’t know what happened.  I don’t think I ever lost it.  I think it was being suppressed after the battle with Amara and it took losing something that I couldn’t possibly part with to bring it back.”

You moved back into his embrace once again, resting your head against his chest and already feeling safer in his arms than anywhere else.  You could get use to this archangel soulmate thing.  Safety.  Warm hugs. That forked tongue. You rubbed your thighs together slightly at the thought of what that forked tongue could do.

“What _are_ you thinking about little minx?” Lucifer said in a low voice, looking down at you.

You flushed with embarrassment, having forgotten he could read your emotions.

“I don’t know if I will ever get use to this,” Dean grumbled as he watched Lucifer lean down to kiss you again before the two of you disappeared.

 


End file.
